My Happy Ending
by J-21Way
Summary: Caleb's twin sister, Cassie returns to Ipswich after four years of separation from the 'Sons'. When she returns she finds that i would have been a lot more easier if she had stayed in California. Caleb/Sarah, Pogue/Kate, Reid/OC & Tyler/OC
1. A New Start

**

* * *

**

A/N So this is the start of my story. It revolves mainly around my OC Cassandra. She's Caleb's twin sister. BTW I still haven't figured out a title for my story. If any of you readers have a clue please do let me know Thank you!

**So this is the beginning of my story hope u like it and please don't forget to Review. **

**Thanks! **

**Love – Joelyn**

* * *

It had been close to four years since I last saw my 'brothers' back in Ipswich. After numerous times trying to muster enough courage to go home, I finally made my decision to leave California and head home to my mother, brother and his friends whom I considered as my other brothers since we had been so close before the 'incident'.

"CASS!! Com'on and get your ass here before I come in there and drag you out of that room!" Lissie shouted. Liz was my best friend while I was staying in California. She was one of the best friends a person could have.

"Alright already, I'm coming." I replied back grabbing my brown duffle bag from the chair and slinging it on my shoulder. I turned around in my room one last time and internally sighed. For the past four years, this very room had been a safe refuge for me. A safe harbor during all those times of hardships. But today, things are going to change. I slowly walked to my door opening it and letting myself out before closing it for the last time. Tomorrow my new life begins. I slowly walking in the direction of the elevators and met with Liz on the ground floor pacing impatiently.

"Alright I'm ready, let's go," I said to Liz before heading out of the lobby area in the direction of the waiting cab driver. She followed close behind me dragging her three luggages.

After half an hour of silent conversations in the cab, we finally made it to the airport. We went through screening and boarded our plane that was bound for Ipswich.

"Hey Liz" I broke the eerie silence between us while I seated comfortably in my plane chair.

"Yeah?" She questioned grabbing her Ipod before seating herself back in her seat.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you again for agreeing to follow me back home to Ipswich and schooling with me there…. I know you have better things to do than just tag along with me.. So I just want to..T…Thank y…"I strutted.

"Don't mention it," She answered before I could finish my sentence. "Besides, Ipswich Academy is one of the best Academies to go to if u want to go to Harvard and also, I've been dying to see the boys that you've been rambling about for so long." She added quietly.

I couldn't help but giggle at her last comment. I sighed leaning back into my seat, into a comfortable position before letting my mind run free upon the thousands of questions that were flooding my head; 'How are the boys going to react with me returning? Will they remember me? Will they hate me after what I did to them? Are they going to forgive me?' I was cut of mid thought feeling a little pressure on my shoulder. I turned around and found that Liz had her hand on my shoulder and was applying light pressure on it.

"Cass, have you even been listening to me?" She asked me with a questioned look.

"Sorry Liz I guess I just got so caught up with my own world I didn't listen to you. Erm, what were u saying?" I replied

She bit her bottom lip before speaking again "Do…do you think they'll like me?" She squeaked softly.

I started to laugh at the worried look on her face before I answered her. "Of course they'll like you silly." 'It whether they'll like me that I'm worried about' I stated mentally to myself

"You rely think so?" She asked with a little enthusiasm in her face.

"No I don't think so." I saw the sudden enthusiasm fall from her face. I smiled at her before I continued, "I know they'll like you." Her face shot up and her smile grew bigger.

"Thanks" She said before leaning into her seat and started to hum a song to herself.

During the flight, I started to think of the day that I left Ipswich. The day I left my family behind. The dreaded day that I've been keeping at the back of my mind and trying to completely forget about.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_It was 20__th__ September, it had been a week since my brother, Caleb and me received our powers. We were both walking hand in hand around our backyard. Mother suddenly called us to the house. Both of us obediently walked towards the house to where our mother had called us._

"_Yes mommy, you called? A thirteen year old me asked my mother._

_Evelyn turned around to Caleb telling him to go up to his room. He nodded and did as he was told without question. As soon as Caleb left, I saw it in mommy's eyes, the pain she was trying so hard to hold back. I walked to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. _

"_Mommy what's wrong?" I asked._

"_It's your father sweetie, he's becoming more and more sick" Evelyn stated._

"_Will daddy be ok?" I asked concerned. My father, James had always been healthy, it was unusual to find him sick but recently, James has been 'Using' a lot and me and Caleb knew what that meant. James had always warned us from young that the power we get from thirteen is addictive and that if you 'Use' it too much, your life would be sucked from you. Evelyn remained quiet and tears began to form in her eyes. I had never seen my mother cry; all I wanted to do was to take all the pain from her face away because I missed her carefree smiling. She had one of the most beautiful smiles but recently she's been down and wouldn't smile anymore._

"_Mommy, everything will be ok." I said trying to comfort my mother with what little I could do. She suddenly stood up and started to walk, I followed her wondering where she was going. It surprised me a little that she headed straight to my room. I followed her into my room and saw that all my clothes were packed in big baggages._

"_Mommy, why are all my clothes packed up?" I asked in total confusion. Evelyn remained silent, tears still streaking down her face. She turned around slowly and looked at me._

"_You're going to go and stay with one of mommy's friends in California ok." She answered her tone matched someone who was dead._

"_But. Why am I going?" I questioned._

"_It's for your own good Cassie darling." Evelyn stated._

"_My own good?? What do you mean mommy? I'm confused." I answered even more confused then before._

"_Your father told me to send you there. He said it was for your best that you not be here for the next few years." Evelyn said as a few more tears started to streak down her face._

"_YEARS!!" I shouted the words. "Mommy what do you mean that 'it's the best for me not to be here for the next few years'. I don't want to leave you all for a few years!" I said in a voice that was sad._

"_I'm sorry honey, but I have to do as your father wishes." Evelyn said looking away from me to the bedside window._

"_I'm. Not. Going." I said through clenched teeth._

"_CASSANDRA JOELYN DANVERS! Don't you dare talk to me like that again" Evelyn started to yell at me._

_I was taken aback because this was the first time that my mother and me had even gone into a fight and I had raised my voice to her. Tears started to weld up in my eyes and I couldn't control them any longed and let them flow down my face dropping to the ground with soft 'thuds'._

"_Com'on now lets go, the car is waiting for you outside" Evelyn said after what seemed like hours but it was merely minutes._

"_But…I…I…" I stuttered._

"_Cassie you are going to do as I say. You are to march down that flight of stairs and walk out of this house in that car to the airport and take that plane to California. Do you hear me!" Evelyn said with finality. "DO YOU HEAR ME!" Evelyn all but shrieked at me. I slowly nodded my head down in defeat. I did as I was told. I went to the car waiting outside and got into it. I took the plane to California and when I got down from California, I meet with mommy's friend who looked like a kind lady with a genuine smile._

_She smiled at me but all I could do was look up at her with a tear-streaked face and continue to cry quietly. I was like my own personnel hell. All I wanted to do at the moment was to die but I couldn't muster enough energy within me to anything other then to cry and whimper at the thought that I wasn't loved anymore by my parents. I cried all throughout the day. That day I cried the most in my entire life. Even when my grandmother had died when I was 10 years old, I had never cried like this before. I had never cried this much in my entire lifetime._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"Cass! Cass! Com'on girl get up, were here!" Liz silently shouted in my ear while lightly shaking my shoulders. I got up a little startled and looked at her. She turned up and looked at me in the eyes before saying "Cass, why are you crying?"

I instantly turned away from her clearing the tear streaks that were present on my face before answering back. "Oh, it's nothing. I just got some dirt in my eyes." I lied easily.

"Com'on let's go before they chase us out of the plane." I stated jokingly.

We both left the plane and went to the baggage collection point. Once we collected our bags, we walked out of the airport looking around trying to find any of the boys that were supposed to meet us. I had called Evelyn a week before I planned to return and she promised me that one of the 'Sons' would be there to greet us.

Suddenly, I turned my head to the corner and found not one but all the 'Sons' standing before me. I stood frozen on the spot when I spotted my brother Caleb silently talking to the other 'Sons'. I felt my heart give a sudden squeeze when I saw Caleb and the tears, which I had been fighting; to hold back started to freely flow down my face.

Caleb suddenly turned around and froze looking straight at me brown eyes meeting brown eyes.

"Cassie!?" Was all he said.

* * *

**Phew so there you go Chapter 1. you'll like it? Do you'll hate it? Please do let me know so that I can modify my story. **

**I'll try and post Chapter 2 as soon as it is finished being typed.**

**Once again, don't forget to Review. Thanks!**

**Love & Signed by:**

**JOELYN **


	2. Not What I Expected

**

* * *

**

A/N

**Firstly, I would like to take this moment to thank **xxkpxx, IluvOdie, Chay2193, Nikki Massacure **for your reviews. I truly am touched. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant of any of the boy's (Though I wish I owned Tyler) But I do own Cassie & Liz. **

**Enjoy and please don't forget to Read & Review **

**Thanks!**

**Love – Joelyn**

**Anyway back to the drama:**

* * *

"Caleb?" Was all I said before he ran in my direction. The next thing that happened shocked me even further. He grabbed me in a vice bear hug with his big strong arms. I was in a mode of total shock. Sure I loved the feeling of being hugged by my big brother but, I was rely confused as to why he was hugging me when he should be lashing out on me for leaving in the first place. For not even calling and talking to him for the past four years. I suddenly felt tears falling on my shoulder where he rested his head. My heart gave a big squeeze when I realized that he no longer cared and he loved me.

"I'm sorry Caleb for leaving you and the others. I rely wish I could turn back time and undo my mistakes." I said teary

"I'm the one that's to be sorry. I'm the one that didn't stop mom from taking you away from us. I should have stopped her but I couldn't register anything that mom said. That you're leaving. I was in a mode of complete shock because our family, which has the closest bonds to each other, was breaking up. I'm so sorry that I didn't do anything. Can you please forgive me?" Caleb said.

I stood there amazed at what he had said. A single tear fell from my face before I answered him. "Of course I forgive you." He gave me a kiss on my forehead before answering "Thanks."

We stood there hugging each other, savoring the moment for what seemed hours but was mere minutes. I didn't want to lose this feeling of him being so close to me. Of him loving me and hugging me as if the world depended on it. I loved the feeling of his strong arms holding me, protecting me, keeping me safe. My entire being was being shaken with streams of tear flowing down my face. Not tears of sadness but tears of joy. Joy because the rift that was caused between Caleb and me had been mended.

Then, I head a short faked cough, most probably by one of the 'Sons'. I reluctantly let go of Caleb's hug and turned around to see who had faked the cough. The moment I left Caleb's arms, I was met with another strong set of hands that embraced me with another tight bear hug. It was Pogue who was hugging me. I felt the same tears of joy as he continued to hug me.

"I've missed you," He whispered in my ear. "I've missed you a lot Cassie." He whispered again.

"I've missed you too Pogo." I said laughing at his old nickname.

He let me go and took a step back to examine me.

"Damn, California sure made more sexier." Reid said with a smirk on his face. I laughed at his comment before hugging him too.

"I'm glad your home Baby girl." Reid said.

"It's good to be home Re. I've missed this place so much." I said

"Oh, so you miss Ipswich but you don't miss me." Reid said mocking being hurt.

"Reid...you know what I mean. Of course I missed you. Heck I missed all of you." I said

He released me from our hug and stepped back into the line of 'Sons'.

Then I turned to see Tyler. But what I saw shocked me. Tyler was in no mood to greet me. I felt tears of sadness come over me but I held them back. I didn't want to let anyone know that I was suffering by Tyler's little gesture. So I gave him a small smile before sending a thought to Caleb.

**_'Is he still mad at me?'_**

Caleb turned to look at me before giving a small nod that no one else but the two of us noticed.

**_'I'll talk to him later'_**

"Hey Tyler." I said hoping that he would reply back.

"Hi." He replied and I could feel the anger in his voice but I pushed it aside for time being. 'I'll deal with this later' I told myself.

"Cass!! Have you found th…" Liz said walking from around the corner but stopped mid sentence as she saw that I was surrounded by the 'Sons'.

"Yeap I sure did." I moved past the boys towards Liz.

"Guys, this is my best friend Lissie." I gestures towards Liz.

"But you can call me Liz for short." Liz piped in.

"Liz I'd like you to meet my brother, Caleb Danvers." I said pointing towards Caleb.

Caleb shook Liz's hand and gave her a warm smile before saying "Hey."

"Hi Caleb, it's a pleasure to meet you." Liz said

"This is my brother's best friend, Pogue Parry." I said pointing towards Pogue.

Pogue nodded his head giving Liz a small smile. Liz smiled back.

"That is Tyler Simms." I said pointing towards Tyler, who was leaning against a black Hummer, which I assume was his car. Tyler just gave her a nod before returning to continue to look up towards the sky.

"And last but not least." I said pointing to the last of the 'Sons'. "That's the infamous Re.."

"Garwin, Reid Garwin." Reid cut me off.

"Hi Reid." Liz said with a smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Hey beautiful." Reid replied. Liz blushed and tried to hide her head behind me. I giggled.

"It's rely nice to finally have the pleasure to meet all of you. Cass has been talking about you'll from the day that I met her." Liz said with a soft smile.

"Oh, has she? What's she's been talking bout me?" Reid asked with a devious smile.

"Hmmm…well, she says that you're the badass of the group." Liz said with a smile. Everyone except Reid laughed at the comment. Reid gave me a glare, which I returned happily.

"Boys, can we go? My feet are killing me." I said. They all laughed and come to grab our bags.

"Thanks." I said before following Caleb to his car.

"OH MY GOD." I squealed when we got to Caleb's car.

"What?" He said looking at me as if I were hurt.

"You have a Mustang?!" I said.

"Yeah…?" He replied confused.

I squealed again before running and jumping into the car. "I've always wanted to ride a slick sports car."

"Well, now you can." He said getting into the drivers seat.

"Hey Liz, you wanna come with me and Cale or with the guys? I said

"Erm…I think I'll go with the guys if that's all right." She said

"Sure, com'on Caleb, show me what this baby can do." I said hopping in my seat impatiently waiting for him to start the car.

"Cassie, could you please stop jumping in the car?" He said smiling

"Once you start moving then, I'll stop jumping." I replied back.

* * *

After twenty minutes of driving, we finally came to the front gate of the Danvers Manor.

"Wow, the house hasn't changed a bit form the last time I saw it." I said looking at the beautiful house that I once stayed in.

"Yea, mom doesn't like to change anything." He replied easily. I stiffened at the mention of my mother.

Caleb saw me stiffened and put a hand on top of mine before saying. "She's not in, she went to Boston for the weekend with the other Covenant mothers."

"I'm glad she's not here because I don't think I can handle seeing her at the moment." I replied.

"Princess…you have to overcome this problem between you and mom ok. I don't want to see the two most important people that I love and care for fighting with each other while I stand and watch." He said.

I smiled at the mention of my old nickname. Only Caleb was allowed to call me that. "You remembered." I exclaimed

"Remembered what?" He asked me giving me a confused look.

"Your nickname for me." I explained.

"Of course I remember, how can I forget my lil' princess." He joked.

He parked at the front of the house and turned off the engine. "Com'on, let's go."

"Alright. Oh and Caleb?" I said biting my bottom lip.

"Yeah?" He replied carrying my bag out from the trunk of the car.

"Thanks for accepting me back with open arms, I thought you hated me for leaving." I said before hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheeks.

"Your welcome princess but remember this, whatever you do, I can never hate you. And I love you." He said giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you too Cale." I replied.

"Com'on lets go inside, I'm freezing out here." I replied with giving a small shudder.

"Alright. By the way, you want some hot Cocoa?" He asked when we entered the foyer.

"Cocoa sounds so good. Thanks." I replied entering the living room and plopping down on my favorite chair.

Just then I heard the others coming from open front door.

"Cass! How come you never told me you liked in a mansion?" Liz said coming into view.

"Erm…coz you never asked." I replied with a smile.

"AWW!!! Look at how cute you were when you were little." Liz said with a coo.

"Oh shut up, but thanks for the comment." I said blushing.

"Your welcome. By the way where Caleb?" She asked no one in particular.

"Right here." Caleb said coming into the living room handing me a cup of hot Cocoa.

"Thanks Cale." I said before I took a sip of my cocoa. We all sat there making small talk, mainly the guys asking us what we did in California.

"So, what are we doing for the night?" I asked when the silences made me feel eerie.

"Well, since it a Saturday night, why don't we all go to Nicky's?" Reid said.

"Yea. God I missed Nicky's." I said with a big smile.

"Anyone mind telling me who or what Nicky's is?" Liz said.

"It's a local bar that everyone goes to." Reid said.

"A bar? That sounds nice. I haven't been to one in ages." Liz said.

"Then tonight is your lucky night." Reid said with a smirk.

"Ok, I'm going to rest now. See you guys later." I exclaimed getting up and going to my room.

* * *

I reached my room and went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Ugh…I look like a total mess." I said to myself. Then I had a shower and went to bed.

Tonight, I'll definitely talk to Tyler and explain everything with him. Hopefully he'll understand and we can go back to being our old selves. "I rely do miss you a lot Ty. Every single day that I was gone I wanted to at least hear your voice, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I'm so sorry for hurting you so much Tyler." I said tear filling my eyes before I turned on my Ipod listening to 'Realize by Colby Caillat' before sleep found me.

* * *

**Well there you go ^-^ Enjoy it. Sorry it seems so short and not bringing anything into focus. **

**I promise the next chapter will be more interesting.**

**Ok people please don't forget to Read & Review.**

**Ps. The first 5 review for this chapter will get a small snippet of the following chapter. So be quick.**

**Thanks!**

**Love and Signed by :**

**JOELYN**


	3. Important AN

_**A/N**_

_**Sorry guys….i guess I failed you all when I abandoned this story.**_

_**Just wanted to let you'll know that I'm remaking this story from scratch. It'll be entitled "So Much for My Happy Ending". Keep track of my profile I'll have it up by tonight or tomorrow afternoon. **_

_**That's about it….I'll try and post the story as soon as it's done. So sorry again for abandoning this story.**_

_**Note: I'm looking for a Beta too…..coz I have all the ideas but I just don't know how to convey them into a complete sentence.**_


	4. Important AN 2

_**A/N**_

_**Hey there guys, just wanted to let you know that I have posted the first chapter of the new story and I hope you guys read and review it. Thanks!**_


End file.
